Just A Day
by kirasometimes
Summary: Nathan had figured out that a life can change in one day... for the better or for the worse. [Future fic... Nathan, Haley, and Brooke are key characters, but minor apperances from Lucas, Peyton, and Jake.]
1. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.  
  
Feedback: Of course.  
  
AN: I had to discontinue "All It Takes" for creative reasons... translation: I lost the plot line I had for it because I'm an idiot.  
  
AN2: Takes place about six years after the gang graduates from High School. That makes everyone around 24 or 25.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Mr. Scott, how does it feel to have scored the finals winning basket for your team?" Nathan managed to pick out over the frantic voices of reporters and fans outside the stadium.  
  
"No comment," Nathan smiled bitterly before pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"Mr. Scott, surely you must have something to say," the reporter persisted.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Nathan swiveled around stressing each word. "No. Comment."  
  
"You'll have to excuse him," Lucas Scott interceded. "He's had a rough week."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" the reporter asked, pushing her microphone into Lucas's face.  
  
"Not really," Lucas smiled graciously as he stepped into the team's bus after Nathan. "Thank you."  
  
Lucas shut the door while the reporters began to interview the other players and the coaches and walked to the back of the bus where Nathan was slouched down in his seat, as if hiding from the reporters and Lucas, maybe even the world.  
  
"Man, what the hell was that?" Lucas asked, sliding in next to Nathan who just slouched down lower in the seat. "Talk to me, man. I mean, I know we're still not-."  
  
"Brother like?" Nathan scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but we're still friends. Friends talk," Lucas insisted. "So, just talk. You're usually better at the on camera stuff than I am. Today was- what was that?"  
  
"What's the date Lucas?" Nathan hinted.  
  
"May 31, Tuesday," Lucas answered immediately.  
  
"Spark any memories?" Nathan sighed.  
  
Lucas sighed and slouched down to Nathan's level. "Yes, tired to forget it all day."  
  
"Did it work?" Nathan asked.  
  
"A little," Lucas nodded.  
  
"Wish I had that luxury," Nathan laughed so bitterly it made Lucas cringe.  
  
"She-" Lucas started. "Haley really did love you."  
  
"Then why'd she leave?" Nathan asked. "Why'd she leave without a goodbye or I'll call you or I'll miss you. Huh? I know you know, Lucas. You've always known. That's what's kept us from being brothers. That's the only thing."  
  
"Nate," Lucas sighed.  
  
"Don't Nate me," Nathan shouted, jumping up and stepping over Lucas to the walkway. "God, Luke, just tell me!"  
  
"I can't!" Luke shouted, standing up, the two brothers face to face. "It's her business!"  
  
"Cut the crap Luke!" Nathan shouted. "It's been her business for almost six years! I need to know where the hell she is and what I did that was so- so horrible that she couldn't-."  
  
"She had to leave! Nate, you wouldn't understand," Lucas tried calm him down.  
  
"Try me," Nathan challenged, a deadly glare in his eyes.  
  
"I CAN'T" Lucas shouted.  
  
Nathan scoffed and kicked the emergency door, causing a loud, sharp sound to pierce the night. Outside the bus, all noise ceased, which was immediately noticed by both Nathan and Lucas. Nathan shook his head and laughed bitterly again before replying:  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
Nathan opened the back door, jumped out and started running down the road. Reporters gathered around the back exit asking about the newest event, blocking Nathan's figure from Lucas's view.  
  
******  
  
Nathan angrily wiped away his tears as soon as he realized he was even crying. He hadn't stopped running for an hour and now he didn't even know where he was. The buildings were old and run down but music was echoing down the street from a near by club. Nathan figured he could call a cab from there.  
  
An orange ball rolled out in front of him, stopping at his feet. He crouched down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. A small boy ran out onto the sidewalk and called out to him:  
  
"Can I have my ball?"  
  
Nathan looked up and saw the little boy, no more than six, if he was even that old. Nathan smiled and walked off the street and onto the sidewalk, crouching down again and handed the boy the basketball. The boy took it in his hands; the ball made his kid hands seem much smaller than they really were.  
  
"Hey," Nathan smiled. "You know, this ball's a little big for you to play with."  
  
"I can't play with it," the boy said guiltily. "It's Daddy's."  
  
"Well, you better put it back before he sees you with it," Nathan suggested. "You don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"I didn't mean to," the boy insisted. "I just wanted to see it better. Mommy's always talking about Daddy. I don't know my Daddy."  
  
"Why not?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Mommy said she'd tell me sometime," he said. "But she hasn't yet."  
  
"I'm sorry," Nathan answered. "My brother didn't know his Daddy until he was older."  
  
"Did he like his Daddy?"  
  
Nathan contemplated the boy's question. He was so small and Nathan didn't want to break his heart by telling him about the real situation between Lucas and Dan, who had never spoken to each other since Lucas's senior year.  
  
"How old are you?" Nathan asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Almost five!" the boy said excitedly, holding up five fingers.  
  
"Almost five," Nathan repeated. "That's cool. You're really talkative for a five year old."  
  
"My Mommy says it's her fault," the boy laughed. "She talks a lot too."  
  
"You Mom sounds really cool," Nathan smiled. "You better get home or she'll miss you."  
  
"She's not home," the boy said. "But my aunt will be mad if she can't find me."  
  
"Then go home," Nathan smiled, standing up. "And take care of that ball. It's a good one."  
  
"Bye mister," the boy waved, running on short legs up to a house and disappearing through the door.  
  
"Bye kid," Nathan smiled sadly.  
  
******  
  
"Nate!" Brooke yelled as the little boy ran through the door, carrying a basketball. "Where were you? You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Brooke," Nate hugged his mother's best friend. "I lost Mommy's ball. A man gave it back to me."  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Brooke asked, alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, he was really nice!" Nate replied.  
  
"What did Mommy tell you about talking to strangers?" Brooke reprimanded.  
  
"Don't talk to them?" Nate hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, you're okay," Brooke hugged the small boy. "That's a good thing. Now, go get ready for bed."  
  
******  
  
"Hey, can I use your phone?" Nathan leaned over the bar, asking the blonde bartender.  
  
"Not without a drink first, honey," the blonde replied. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Nothing, just the phone," Nathan sighed.  
  
"Someone as gorgeous as you needs something besides the phone," the blonde said seductively.  
  
"Just give me the goddamned phone," Nathan insisted, annoyed.  
  
"Not without a drink," the blonde insisted, pouring a shot of bourbon and setting it in front of Nathan.  
  
"Screw this. I'll catch the bus," Nathan knocked the shot over the counter and spun around into a waitress. All the plates and cups the waitress had been carrying crashed to floor, scattering and breaking.  
  
"Oh man," Nathan groaned as he bent down to help the waitress clean up. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," the girl's voice was oddly familiar.  
  
"Yes it is," Nathan insisted, picking up a large piece of glass. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"You don't have to help sir," she insisted, throwing glass into a bucket.  
  
"I do," Nathan insisted.  
  
"Look, I don't need help," the girl looked up at Nathan for the first time. "So just piss off and leave me...Oh my God..."  
  
"Haley?" Nathan asked, not believing his eyes.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	2. Not Now

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: You should know me by now... I worship it.  
  
AN: WOW! And I'll say it again... WOW! 14 reviews for the first chapter. That's the most I've ever gotten for one story when I first put it up. I honestly didn't think anyone would like this. So I guess I owe it to That 70s Chick, nathansbaby, mars, lysser8312, mlt, megan, whateva426, Marry Royalty, s, Fotini, OTHlover04, Susie, lovenathan24, and cherrycheesecake to contiue this.  
  
AN2: In response to That 70s Chick, yes this will be a Naley story. And mlt, more more and more from your Baby Steps would be very welcome! You guys should check that out, but read Repeated History first  
  
AN3: Please excuse any spelling mistakes due to my computers gayness.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
Nathan blinked, sure that his eyes were decieving him. In front of him, for the first time since graduation, was Haley James in the same room... working as a waitress in a bar.  
  
"Nathan?" Haley stifled a sob. "What- you shouldn't be here."  
  
"James!" a loud, obnoxius voice yelled. "Get off your ass and work."  
  
"Haley," Nathan repeated. "Oh my God, it's you."  
  
"James!"  
  
"I heard you!" Haley snapped at her boss.  
  
"Don't get smart with me," he yelled, marching over to her.   
  
"Sorry sir," Haley said dejectedly, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sir, I'm terribly sorry," the boss directed towards Nathan, his suddenly sugar sweet attitude was nausiating. "Of course, my employee will pay for any inconvinence she has caused you out of her paycheck."  
  
"No," Nathan insisted. "That's not necessary. It was my fault; I ran into her. Um, I'd like to pay for the broken dishes as well."  
  
"No!" Haley jumped in. "No, that's fine."  
  
"The man pities you, James," the boss snapped. "Let him. God knows you need the money."  
  
Nathan handed over a fifty dollar bill and the boss walked towards the back, waving it happily in his hands.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Haley shook her head, crouching down to finish the clean up.  
  
"I wanted to," Nathan bent down to help her. "I've- I mean- it's really good to see you again."  
  
"Look, Nate," Haley stood up, the bucket of broken dishes under her arm. "I can't- we can't do this right now. I have to finish work, then go home and try to pay bills. This isn't a good time."  
  
"Haley," Nathan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Nathan," Haley bit her lip as he eyes teared up. "Just leave."  
  
"Haley, we need to talk" Nathan said carefully.  
  
"I know," Haley nodded. "God, believe me, I know."  
  
"But you're not going to, are you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Not now," Haley shrugged past him.  
  
"Haley!" Nathan yelled angrily. "Come on!"  
  
"I can't!" Haley yelled.   
  
"Unbelievable," Nathan sighed. "That's exactly what Lucas said."  
  
"Lucas?" Haley asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "Lucas. He's fine. A pain in the ass sometimes but he's fine."  
  
"And you?" Haley asked.  
  
"I've been better," Nathan replied. "Look Haley, I've missed you; so much. I just- we really, really need to talk."  
  
"Nathan?" Haley called as he began to walk out the bar door. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Well, that's an improvement," Nathan scoffed, walking out.  
  
"Hmm, that was dramatic," the blonde bartender sighed.  
  
"Oh, go work another corner," Haley sneered.  
  
******  
  
"Scott! Get your ass over her right now!" Coarch Micheals yelled as soon a Nathan walked into the hotel lobby. "What the hell was that? Blowing off the press, fighting with your teammate, running off? This team is better than that Scott and as a part off this team, you had best be better than that!"  
  
"You know what Coach!" Nathan yelled. "You have 15 different players that make your team, not a body with 15 friggen' heads! I'm sorry if I don't have the same crappy grin plastered onto my face as the rest of them!"  
  
"What's wrong with you son?" Coach Micheals asked, settling down as Nathan sunk into a chair. "You're usually better controlled than this."  
  
"Nothing," Nathan shook his head.   
  
"Lucas is waiting up for you," Coach Micheals nodded, knowing there was no point in pressing Nathan. "You should let him know you're back."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Nathan sighed, taking off.  
  
******  
  
"I saw her, Luke," Nathan flopped own on the bed, covering his face with his hands.   
  
"What?" Lucas asked. "Where?"  
  
"At a bar," Nathan sighed. "Working."  
  
"Is she-?"  
  
"A waitress," Nathan answered. "And she's... okay, I guess."  
  
"I'm guessing you guys didn't talk," Lucas stated.   
  
"No," Nathan confirmed. "All she had to say was 'I'm sorry'."  
  
"What'd you say to that?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I said it was an improvement," Nathan replied with bitterness. "Jesus, she's apologizing for God knows what and I stand there and practically throw it back in her face. How pathetic is that?"  
  
"I have the right to remain silent," Lucas tried to joke.  
  
  
  
"Man, this isn't funny," Nathan groaned.   
  
"You said she works at a bar?" Lucas asked. "Could you find it again?"  
  
"In a heartbeat," Nathan nodded.  
  
"We'll go look for her tomorrow," Lucas suggested. "You two can talk and I can... do whatever."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	3. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: I have no catchy phrase this time... please?  
  
AN: Please excuse any spelling mistakes due to my computers gayness... I'm still writng even without my beloved Spell Check.  
  
AN2: Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean alot.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"You sure this is it?" Lucas asked, staring at the old rundown building.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan replied, stepping out of the car and walking towards the door. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucas nodded.  
  
Nathan and Lucas walked through the doors. Nathan noticed how different the place looked in the sunlight: how dirty and messy. He heard Lucas muttering next to him.  
  
"What?" Nathan asked him.   
  
"Just wondering what the hell the valedictorian of our school is doing in a place like this," Lucas stated.  
  
"You and me both," Nathan nodded. He spotted the blonde from last night at the bar again and walked over to her. "Hey, I need help."  
  
"And what kind of help would that be gorgeous?" she smiled.  
  
"Imformation," Nathan ignored her behavior. "On Haley James."  
  
"Oh, her," the blonde stepped back and began wiping the counter. "Can't help you."  
  
"I think you can," Nathan insisted.   
  
"Nope," the blonde shook her head.   
  
"Let me see your boss then," Nathan sighed.  
  
"Uh uh," the blond replied.  
  
"Damn it!" Nathan jumped over the counter and pulled out the books from underneath it. "I'll find her myself."  
  
"You can't do that!" she yelled.  
  
"Already did," Nathan tore the edge off a piece of paper and copied down the address that was in Haley's file. "Thanks for the help, we really appreciate it."  
  
Lucas stared after Nathan who just kept walking. Lucas sighed and followed him out, jumping into his car where Nathan was waiting. "Where to?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Down the road," Nathan looked at the paper. "209."  
  
"You're kidding?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nope," Nathan shook his head as Lucas drove down the street, taking all of thirty seconds.  
  
"No, this can't be right," Nathan shook his head. "I know this house."  
  
"What do you mean you know this house?" Lucas asked as Nathan stepped out of the car and stared at it.   
  
"Last night, a kid dropped his ball," Nathan said as he and Lucas walked up the drive and knocked on the door. Nathan heard a voice shout and running towards the door. "I gave it to him, we talked and he ran here."  
  
"Oh shit," Lucas thought. "Haley, what did you do?"  
  
"Nate, maybe we should go," Lucas said, seeing a small face peek through the blinds on the window. "This wasn't such a good idea. I mean- she might not even-."  
  
"Hi!" a little boy opened the door.   
  
"Hey kid," Nathan said, slightly surprised even though he had half been expecting the boy to answer.   
  
"Nate?" a feminine voice called from the back of the house. "Who's at the door?"  
  
"The nice man!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Nate, you're not suppossed to open the door for strangers!" came the exasperated reply.  
  
"But he's not a stranger, I know him!" the boy insisted as someone came up the hall.  
  
"No, honey you don't really- Lucas!" Brooke shouted as she ran out of the house and hugged both boys. "Oh my God! And Nathan!"  
  
"Hey Brooke," Lucas laughed. "You look good."  
  
"I do, don't I?" Brooke laughed. "Oh it's so good to see you both! Oh... oh no, Nathan you can't be here."  
  
"Ok it's good to see me but I can't be here?" Nathan repeated as Brooke turned him from the door.  
  
"Yes," Brooke nodded. "I mean, no. I mean-."  
  
"Brooke, who's at the door?" another voice came from the door.  
  
"Mommy!" an excited voice yelled.  
  
"Hey baby," came the reply.  
  
Nathan spun out of Brooke's grip and found himself face to face with Haley for the second time in the last 24 hours. The little boy was in her arms... the little boy who had called her Mommy, the one who had said he never his father, the one who Nathan just now realized had the same eyes as he did.  
  
"Almost five," Nathan muttered.  
  
"Oh God," Haley exclaimed.  
  
"Oh God," Nathan echoed.  
  
"Nathan, I can explain," Haley started.   
  
"You'd better!" Nathan yelled. "God, Haley! How- please tell me this is just a misunderstanding!"  
  
"It's not," Haley murmured. "Brooke, could you take Nate and... go?"  
  
"Sure honey," Brooke nodded sympathetically. "Come on Nate, let's go visit Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake. Maybe Jenny'll wil be there!"  
  
"Jenny!" Nate yelled, jumping down from Haley's arms and over to Brooke. "I want to play with Jenny!"  
  
"Lucas?" Brooke asked. "You want to come?"  
  
"No," Nathan growled. "He doesn't."  
  
"I think I better stay," Lucas sighed.  
  
Haley, Nathan, and Lucas watched Brooke drive off before they went into the house. As soon as Haley closed the door, Nathan shouted:  
  
"What the hell is this Haley?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	4. You Made Me

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: Still out of catchy phrases... please?  
  
AN: OMG! GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I REALLY AM! My computer at home had the Sasser Worn and it's been a pain in the ass to get rid of. And my computer at school has a new filter on it and it won't let me upload anything unless I've got the administrative code... which I don't. SO I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY!  
  
AN2: Sorry about the bad ending. It didn't upload the entire thing and I just now realized it.

* * *

"Nathan, you've met... um, baby Nate," Haley stuttered. "Your son."  
  
"My son?" Nathan repeated. "Oh shit."  
  
"Nathan, I know this is hard," Haley started.  
  
"This- is this why you left?" Nathan asked, sinking into a chair in the living room. "Because you were pregnant?"  
  
"Ye- yes," Haley nodded painfully.  
  
Nathan jumped up off the seat; his eyes furious. "You left because you were pregnant with my child and you couldn't even tell me! My God."  
  
"I got scared!" Haley yelled. "I didn't know what to do. Lucas found out and-."  
  
"You knew?" Nathan rounded on Lucas. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Haley told me she wasn't going to keep him!" Lucas blurted out.  
  
"Lucas!" Haley cried.  
  
"What?" Nathan shouted, turning back to Haley. "No, know what? I'm going to ask this one last time. What the hell is happening here?"  
  
"Just before graduation, I walked in on Haley in her kitchen," Lucas began. "She was staring at the pregnancy test... and it was positive."  
  
"I was scared Nathan," Haley admitted. "All I could think about was how... how Dan had left Lucas and screwed you over so badly. I was afraid to tell you because-."  
  
"Because you thought I'd do the same thing," Nathan sighed, sitting down and hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"I didn't really believe you would," Haley insisted. "But I didn't want to find out in case... you would. Nathan I am-."  
  
"Do NOT say you're sorry!" Nathan shouted, jumping back up. Haley gasped when she saw the tears running freely down his face. "Don't you DARE say you're sorry!"  
  
"Nathan, I know you're hurting," Lucas whispered.  
  
"And you don't talk to me!" Nathan directed forcefully towards Lucas. "Say one more word to me and find out how much I'm hurting."  
  
"Nathan," Haley said with a slight warning in her voice.  
  
"You- you weren't going to keep him?" Nathan asked.  
  
"That was my first thought," Haley nodded.  
  
"Shit!" Nathan screamed. "Haley, you have no idea what you've done!"  
  
"I just didn't-."  
  
"I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't make the same choices my father did!" Nathan shouted as the tears flowed freely down his face. "That I would not ABANDON a child if that circumstance came; that I would not become what he was. Well, congratulations Haley. You did that for me!"  
  
"Nathan!" Haley was crying also by this point as Nathan headed for the door. "Please."  
  
"Remember when I told you that life's a bitch?" Nathan asked, pausing at the doorway without looking back at her. "I've never said anything more true."  
  
Haley watched as Nathan ran out the door and into the street.

Nathan heard a car horn honk, but he continued to walk, suspecting that it was Lucas following him. He heard the car pull up and drive slowly next to him, but he ignored it and stared at the ground.

* * *

"Get in," he heard Brooke's voice say.  
  
"Brooke," Nathan looked at her.  
  
"Get in the damned car Nathan," Brooke repeated.  
  
"I'm not going back right now," Nathan replied.  
  
"But you will?" Brooke asked.  
  
Nathan scoffed and replied, "Of course. I'm not that much of an ass."  
  
"Good," Brooke smiled. "Not get in the freaking car!"  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I'm taking you to see your son," Brooke said as Nathan climbed in.

* * *

"I screwed up, Luke," Haley cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Haley, you were scared," Lucas tried to comfort his best friend. "He just... overreacted."  
  
"Oh no," Haley disagreed. "If anything, I'd say he under-reacted. It's true. I turned him into his father. I did this to him."  
  
"Haley, what happened?" Lucas asked. "You said you were going to get rid of the baby and come back."  
  
"I couldn't!" Haley started fidgeting with her hair. "I was sitting there in the clinic and- I just couldn't do it! I knew I had lost Nathan just by leaving him the way I did. I didn't- I couldn't lose that little bit I had left. And Luke, oh Nate's just like Nathan. He's smart, he's funny, and he's sweet. He loves basketball. You know the ball that the team gave Nathan after the championships senior year? Nate takes it down when he thinks I'm not looking and tries to play with it. It's too big for him, but he loves it. And Nate looks more like father every day! They look exactly alike."  
  
"He sounds like a great kid," Lucas smiled.  
  
"He is!" Haley laughed. "Oh, and I love him! For ages I've wanted to find Nathan and tell him to come see his son but..."  
  
"But what?" Lucas prompted.  
  
"I never wanted him to see me like this!" Haley sobbed.  
  
"Like what?" Lucas asked, confused.  
  
"This!" Haley exclaimed. "He- he's playing college ball and is about to be signed to the best team on the east coast! And I'm- I'm just a waitress at a bar that has to have help from her friends just pay the water bill every month."  
  
"Haley," Lucas hugged her close. "He wouldn't have cared. He loves you so much. Last night, he won the finals for our team with a three pointer at the buzzer. He should have felt amazing. But he didn't because last night marked another night you weren't there, and it was the night you had disappeared without a word. He's practically put his life on hold because of that."  
  
"You're telling me I broke his heart," Haley stated.  
  
"Yes," Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry, but you did. And you broke yours in the process."

* * *

There's about 3 or 4 chapters left.  
  
AGAIN: I'm so sorry about the delay. Good news is, this is all written out and I'll update again this week... most probably.  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	5. Something's Missing

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: I am STILL out of catchy phrases... but I love feedback.

AN: 2 updates in about as many days... does that make ya'll happy? I hope so because I still feel awful.  
  
AN2: I LOVED THE SEASON FINALE! Especially Nathan and Haley's marrige... she's one hell of a lucky girl. But anyway, **lovenathan24: **Hmmm... why is Brooke helping Nathan out? Good question. I have an answer. I don't like the way everyone is ragging on Brooke these days. She's not as bad as they make her seem and I felt I should pull out the good side of her. And there is definatly nothing going on between Nathan and Brooke. shudder **Allie: **Don't worry, this will not be Brucas. As far as I'm concerned, Lucas can die alone. That's a longer story than I'm willing to tell right now.

AN3: For future reference, the couples in this story are (or will be): Jake/Peyton and Nathan/Haley. Also, I'm aware that neither Brooke, Peyton, or Jake are related to little Nate, but the kid's five years old and these are Haley's best friends... in my stroy anyway. Go with me.

* * *

Brooke stopped in front of a playground and got out, leaving Nathan in the car as she made her way down the field. Nathan sighed, suddenly nervous and reluctantly followed her.  
  
"Nathan!" he heard Peyton shout.  
  
"Hey Peyt," Nathan smiled, giving her a friendly hug. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great!" Peyton smiled, hands on her hips. "How 'bout you though? You okay? Brooke told me what happened."  
  
"I'm not sure if I am yet," Nathan replied honestly.  
  
"Hey man," Jake ran up to him. "Good to see you."  
  
"You too Jake," Nathan replied as a little girl with pigtails ran up to Peyton.  
  
"Mommy!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
"Hey Jenny!" Peyton picked up the little girl. "Having fun?"  
  
"Mommy, Daddy's really fast!" Jenny laughed, pointing to Jake..  
  
"You two- you're married? Nathan asked, gesturing towards Peyton and Jake.  
  
"Yeah and I adopted Jenny," Peyton smiled.  
  
"Congrats," Nathan smiled.  
  
"Uncle Jake!" Nathan heard his son's voice. "I caught you! You cheated."  
  
"I know; I'm allowed," Jake laughed, picking up Nate.  
  
"Nuh-uh," Nate shook his head. "Hey, it's the nice man!"  
  
"Hey Nate," Nathan smiled.  
  
"Hi!" he laughed.  
  
"Know what?" Nathan smiled at the boy. "Call me Nathan okay?"  
  
"Okay! We're playing tag; wanna play?"  
  
"Yeah, help me out here Nathan," Jake set Nate down. "These kids are fast. Especially Nate; he's caught me twice in the last twenty minutes. He's tricky, just like his father."  
  
"Know what?" Nathan crouched down to Nate's level. "You're it!"  
  
"Hey!" Nate laughed as Nathan took off running. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Go get him Jenny!" Peyton let her squirming daughter down as Jake, Jenny, Nate and herself ran after Nathan.  
  
Brooke watched as Nate jumped on Nathan's back and Nathan laughed as he came crashing down into the grass. Jenny jumped on top of him as well and Peyton and Jake sat down beside Nathan. She watched as Nathan chased little Nate across the playground and picked him up into the air as the Nate laughed. She watched as the two lay down on grass next to each other and Nate hugged the man next to him.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Yeah," Brooke patted her oldest best friend's knee. "There's just one thing missing."  
  
"Brooke, what are you up to?" Peyton yelled as Brooke headed back to her car, twirling her keys.

* * *

"Nathan?" Nate asked.  
  
"Huh?" Nathan answered.  
  
"If I knew my Daddy, I'd want him to be just like you," Nate snuggled into the older man's side.  
  
Nathan smiled and wiped away a tear before he kissed the top of his son's head.

* * *

"Haley?" Brooke called. "You still here? Haley Samantha James, get your ass out here right this minute!"  
  
"What Brooke?" Haley asked as she and Lucas stepped out into the hall; Haley's eyes still wet from crying.  
  
"Oh, honey," Brooke softened and hugged her other best friend. "Come here. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
"How do you know?" Haley asked. "Nathan hates me. Hell, I hate me!"  
  
"Oh, honey," Brooke repeated. "I've got something for you to see. But you've gotta come to the park."  
  
"I don't wanna go anywhere," Haley shook her head.  
  
"Come on Hales," Lucas encouraged. "Just go."  
  
"Hey, listen to Luke," Brooke insisted. "And listen to me. You will want to see this. It'll prove to you that you can make this work; you can have a family and get out of this crappy shithole and quit your job and get a better life. I know it will."  
  
"Fine!" Haley caved. "But then I'm going to work."  
  
"You won't want to," Brook insisted.

* * *

"Look at that," Jake pointed at Nathan and Nate sitting at the picnic tables eating ice cream. "I never thought I'd see this."  
  
"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Peyton asked. "I mean, when Haley left, you know how devastated he was. And now look... you know, you put them side by side, they do look like a mirror image of the other."  
  
"Except one's... well, shorter," Jake lowered his hand down towards the ground.  
  
"Shut up!" Peyton laughed. "Poor Nathan though, it must be hard."  
  
"It's gotta be," Jake nodded. "I mean, I understand what it's like to have a baby and know that the one you had it with knows about it but doesn't do anything about it... and I know there's some kind of sense in there somewhere, but to have just found out that you've had a child for almost five years and the other has kept it a secret... damn, I can't imagine that."  
  
"So... have you heard from Nicki?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Apart from the three rounds of missed child support?" Jake sneered. "Not likely."  
  
"I'm sorry," Peyton sighed.  
  
"No," Jake said hurriedly. "It's okay. It's not like we need the money or anything with you just selling your latest sketches to that gallery in New York. Besides, Jenny's better off."  
  
"Really?" Peyton smiled, kissing her husband. "Thanks."  
  
"No I meant with me," Jake joked.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure," Peyton laughed as Jake kissed her again.  
  
"Uh, hi guys," Lucas interrupted them. "Peyton, Jake. Good to see you."  
  
"Lucas," Peyton smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey Luke," Jake replied.  
  
"Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked. "Where's Nate?"  
  
"Hales, Hales, Hales," Brooke sighed dramatically.  
  
"Look over there at the picnic tables," Peyton pointed.  
  
Haley spotted her son and his father laughing and talking across the playground. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes and a large smile spread across her face. She slowly walked over to the tables, forgetting everything that had happened today and everyone else that happened to be a part of it. All that mattered was the picture set in front of her.  
  
"Told you something was missing," Brooke said smugly.

* * *

Hey, this little quick edit thing is nifty. I like this. Can't say when the next post will be 'cause I gotta study for finals (ugh, geometry), but I PROMISE it wil not be next month. Plus, I have to work on two Buffy pieces and my writing classes I'm enrolled in. Bye.

I write, you read, you review, I write more.


	6. Almost There

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: Worship it.  
  
AN: Pretty self-explanatory. Second to last chapter, but I am considering a sequel, depending on how I feel about the completed story. You guys have been great!

* * *

"Hey guys," Haley whispered. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Mommy!" Nate jumped up onto the table to give her a hug. "Mommy! This is Nathan. He's really fast and we played tag and he's really nice and he gave me ice cream and he showed me how to jump really high and-"  
  
"Did he now? That's great honey," Haley laughed at her son. "Now, get off the table before you fall."  
  
"Aw, Mommy do I have to?"  
  
"Do what she says Nate," Nathan smiled at the pouting little boy. "She knows what good for you. Believe me, I know."  
  
"Nathan, is this alright?" Haley asked sitting across from him.  
  
"It feels right," Nathan replied honestly. "Look, Hales, I'm sorry I blew up in there."  
  
"You had every right-,"  
  
"No," Nathan interrupted. "I need to finish what I'm thinking."  
  
"Okay," Haley nodded, then turned to Nate. "Baby, I need to talk to Nathan as a grownup okay? Go play with Jenny and Jake."  
  
"Okay Mommy," Nate sighed.  
  
"You teach him that too?" Haley laughed at the obviously feigned deep sigh.  
  
"No, that's a courtesy of Scott genes," Nathan laughed. "Look, I should've stuck around longer, but- man, you really hurt me Hales. I thought it was bad when you left but this... this is worse. I feel low, lower than I ever though possible because I've missed out on almost five years of my child's life. Five years. He said to me, when I met him last night, before I found you, that he didn't know his dad. Now I found out I'M that dad and I wasn't there and all I keep thinking was what if he had been ten, or twelve, or even sixteen and he was as bitter as Lucas was when his dad came back into his life."  
  
"Nathan-."  
  
"The worst part is that I wasn't given a chance," Nathan continued. "The fact that you didn't believe in us- in ME enough to trust me with this; to trust that I wouldn't leave you like my dad did... Haley, you can't know how much that hurts. I know, in school and through our entire relationship I was an ass. But somehow I thought I had changed enough for you to trust me and... and I kind of thought that you had seen that."  
  
"I did," Haley insisted. "Nathan, I did. I know I can't justify the reason I left or the reason I hid Nate from you. But you have to believe that it wasn't because I wanted to hurt you; I love you. Fear... fear changes everything Nathan. And right now, I'm afraid that I've hurt you so much you won't stick around now. It's a fear that's stuck with me ever since I glanced at that test."  
  
"I don't know what we're gonna do Haley," Nathan stood up and slid in next to her, taking her hand in his. "But I do know, that no matter what happens between us, I want to be there for Nate. I've known him for about a day and I can't imagine anything without him now. I love that kid!"  
  
"He's a lot like you," Haley nodded. "He likes you too."  
  
"So," Nathan stood up, offering Haley his hand. "Do you have to work tonight? It's getting close to that time."  
  
"I have something more important to take care of," Haley shrugged. "Nate, please don't be mad at Luke. I begged him not to tell you; he wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt and tell you."  
  
"Maybe," Nathan sighed. "We'll see."  
  
"So?" Brooke asked as Nathan and Haley walked up holding each other's hand. "How'd it go?"  
  
"I think we have a lot to do-," Haley started.  
  
"But we're going to try," Nathan finished.  
  
"That's so great!" Brooke yelped. "You two do realize you're holding hands right?"  
  
Nathan and Haley looked down and laughed before letting go and circling their arms around each other's waist. Haley smiled at Nathan, who smiled back. Somehow she knew everything would be all right.  
  
"Nate, come here honey," Haley waved her son to her and let go of Nathan to crouch down. "Nate, you remember I told you about your Daddy? About how one day I was going to find him for you?"  
  
"Yes," Nate looked down at the ground sadly.  
  
"Your Daddy found you," Haley lifted her son's head up as Nathan joined Haley on the ground.  
  
"Hey Nate," Nathan smiled. "I guess I'm your Dad."  
  
Nate looked at mother in surprise that the man he had played with all day was his father and he hadn't even known it. She nodded and Nate smiled at Nathan before jumping on him again, causing Nathan to lose his balance and fall onto his back.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Nate cried, hugging the man as tight as his little arms would let him.

* * *

I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	7. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
AN: I really like the way this wrapped up and that makes me seriously consider a sequel. But that's really up to ya'll. LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

--- 5 MONTHS LATER ---  
  
"Still number 23, huh?"  
  
Nathan's head shot up as her heard that beautiful voice above the murmur of the crowd outside the stadium. He glanced around the parking lot, and eventually made eye-connect with a smiling Haley and a bubbly Nate. He threw his bag down and ran over to the pair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked both of them as Nate jumped up into his arms and somehow managed to scramble onto his back. "I thought you weren't coming until next week."  
  
"Nate couldn't stay away," Haley laughed. "He's been driving my crazy, bugging me about it endlessly. He just couldn't wait to see you."  
  
"Right," Nathan laughed. "And you had nothing to do with it?"  
  
"Of course I did," Haley pressed a brief kiss to his lips, the smiled sweetly, the smile Nathan remembered. "I drove."  
  
"Okay, if that's all," Nathan smiled back and kissed her warmly.  
  
"Ewww." Nate cried from Nathan's back, causing Nathan and Haley to laugh. Nathan grabbed his son and pulled him off his back and over is shoulder over his shoulder as Nate squealed with laughter.  
  
"Hey buddy," Nathan crouched down. "Been good?"  
  
"Yep!" Nate said excitedly. "I cleaned my room and Mommy didn't even tell me to."  
  
"Really now!" Nathan smiled. "That's good. Hey, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Daddy!" Nate latched himself to Nathan's leg as he stood up. "Can I stay with you for a long time this time?"  
  
"That's up to your mom," Nathan tousled his son's hair.  
  
"Mommy, can I?" Nate pleaded.  
  
"We'll see honey," Haley smiled.  
  
"Hey Nate," Nathan looked down. "I have to talk to your mom okay? But Uncle Luke wants to see you."  
  
"Ok," Nate shrugged, the yelled as loud as he could. "UNCLE LUKE!"  
  
Lucas jumped, shocked to hear his nephew's voice, then laughed when he saw the little boy waving him over. He jogged over and gave Haley a warm hug.  
  
"What's up?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Take Nate somewhere for a minute?" Nathan asked. "I gotta talk to Hales."  
  
"Ok... why? OH! Yeah sure," Lucas shrugged, then said to Nate, "Race ya."  
  
"You're on!" Nate laughed and took off.  
  
"Nathan, what's up?" Haley noticed the secretive smile on Nathan's face.  
  
"I need to ask you something," Nathan took her hand and led her further away from the crowd. He bent down and kissed her again, with as much passion as if it were the first time again. Haley moaned into the kiss and responded, running her hands up and down his back.  
  
Nathan broke it off and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. He fumbled around in his pockets before speaking.  
  
"I've had this since the end of junior year," Nathan whispered, producing a small velvet box. "I was going to ask you after graduation ceremony but you weren't around. But I'm going to ask you now. It's something I've wanted for as long as I can remember you and that's all I remember. Haley James, will you marry me?"  
  
Nathan sank down to one knee and opened the box as Haley gasped. The small, sparkling diamond looked so fragile in its beauty, Haley was afraid that the slightest brush of her fingers would crack it. It was set to a platinum band and she even noticed the inside of the band was engraved with her and Nathan's initials.  
  
Haley's voice wouldn't work so the only thing she could do was nod as Nathan slid the brilliant ring onto her finger.  
  
"Oh, Nathan," Haley managed to squeak, a solitary tear falling down her cheek. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too," Nathan lovingly wiped away the tear and pulled her into a hug as the started walking back towards the crowd.  
  
"So, did he ask you?" Lucas asked as the other team members entertained Nate, or rather he entertained them.  
  
"What do you think?" Haley giggled.  
  
"I think he did," Lucas smiled and gave both Haley and Nathan a hug. "Congratulations. Take care of him Hales."  
  
"I will," Haley laughed as Nathan playfully slugged Lucas in the arm.  
  
"Daddy!" Nate ran over and Nathan picked him up pulled Haley closer to him. At that moment, a camera flashed and a few dozen reporters surrounded the soon-to-be family.  
  
"Mr. Scott, there are rumors that you just proposed to your high school sweetheart. Is this her? When will the weeding be? How are you going to balance this with your career?"  
  
Nathan smiled and replied, "No comment."

* * *

Don't ask me how the media knew... how does the media know anything? I don't know, they just always seem to here this kind of thing.  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write no more – not for this one anyway (quite possibly a sequel though). 


End file.
